hunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter also known as Ztar Vadam is the main Protagonist in the Hunter trilogy, he is the most important figure of the series and is the Mascot of the series as well, he is a superpowered alien hero protecting his city along with his friends and allies Appearence Hunter is a Sangheili or Elite from the halo series, he is a very tall Humanoid that wears crimson red Elite Zealot armor but is missing some peices, his left shoulder pad is missing and his Right Gauntlet, his armor is also pretty Worn through many battles. Personality Hunter is very brave, the type of guy that never gives up easily, he can be silly and Light hearted when hanging out with Shockwave and Thunderckracker, he has a different view of humans than any other Sangheili saying that humans can be smart and strong and can improve from their mistakes Early Life Ztar Vadam was born on Sanghelios in March 14, 2489, His father was a former Shipmaster in the Covenant empire, he trained Ztar in the Sangheili Martial arts and Sword practice, not much was known about his Childhood, When he became the age of 21 in human years Ztar Joined the Covenant army and rose through the ranks and soon became the rank of Field Marshal, The prophets gave him special Zealot class armor stronger than any other, and thus began his years as a Commander, In the year 2523 he was sent on a mission to recover a Forunner artifact in some ruins in a unknown planet, Hunter and his squad dropped down and searched for it and killed many Prometheans along the way, when Ztar found the Artifact he tried to touch it, but then it released a energy wave into him, he never knew what happened, then a Promethean Knight appeared and tried to kill him and he had no time to shoot or use his sword, so he punched it in the face and it flew miles away from the hit, Ztar felt powerful because that attack, then they recovered the thing and went to base then when he got there 2 other Sangheili stood before him, their names were Bane and Zelta and they were ordered to be apart of his squad, Ztar accepted this and welcomed them to his team, Hunter, Bane, and Zelta have done many missions together and have been the best Fireteam in the Covenant, but then at 2552 at the fall of reach, when Ztar was about to walk around the ship, the flood attacked, as a flood combat form tried to kill him he stabbed it and ran to the prophets chamber, then they ordered him to go to an escape pod, before he pressed the button to the pod he had to tell Bane that he will be going to earth, Bane told him that he will see him again soon, Ztar pressed the button and the pod fell down to Earth, Ztar looked out the window and saw that it was a very beautiful planet, Ztar decided to give himslef the Earth name Hunter and walked to the city of Harlingen texas 1 month later he found Thunderckracker who was a little shorter than him, he was different from his transformers counterpart, Thunderckracker was more Stupid than smart at that time, Hunter and thunderckracker meet Shockwave 1 week later, Shockwave was still as smart as his other counterpart, Hunter, Shockwave, and Thunderckracker had a very nice Friendship and were best friends, in 2553 there was a crime scene going on in the streets of the city, so Hunter decided to help them out, after he defeated the Criminals he walked out and found people cheering for him, then Hunter thought he could uses his powers to save People from anything, so Hunter and his 2 friends enjoy their lives and relax and have fun. History Mr Rogers Saga 4 months later Hunter and his Squad meet Mr Rogers, the champion of the Ultimate showdown of ultimate Destiny (a youtube video), He challenges Hunter and they fight to the death, then Hunter impales Rogers and throws him into the pit below, Hunters friends cheer for their victory over the Champion of a great battle. Rise of Rogers Saga Mr Rogers returned due to still being alive, and this time wants revenge against Hunter, when Rogers kidnapped a girl nearby, Hunter and his old friend Bane confront him and they fight once more, Then Hunter Cuts off Rogers head taking the final Blow, Rogers was dead for real, but was he Really? Locust Saga A mercenary named Locust has killed Zelta, one of Hunters allies in his years being in the Covenant, but before he found out he knew Locust took John 117 (Master Chief from the halo series) to his base for some experiment, Hunter found Locust and found out then they fought but sadly Locust escapes, Godzilla (you should know who that is) saves chief shortly, then when Hunter found out that Zelta has been killed, he was angry at Locust for killing his ally, when they met once again Hunter and his team fought Locust in a battle, then Locust used some kind of thing to transform himself into a Humanoid Monster, Hunter kills Locust at last and prays to his dead friend, and the others Celebrate their victory. Hunter vs Godzilla the Younger Godzilla asks Hunter and Shockwave to see whats going on with Godzilla 2014, Hunter accepts and goes and tries to find out whats going on, he made it to Godzilla, Hunter asks whats wrong but he doesn't respond, Hunter goes back and watches tv, then the news came on saying Godzilla is rampaging through the city, Hunter and Shockwave find him and try to talk it out, Godzilla was unable to understand and hits Shockwave, then Hunter walks towards Godzilla and says that he has to kill him, and the fight begins, Godzilla and Hunter fought till the end, both fought greatly, but then Hunter picked up Godzilla and smashes him into the ground after speaking with Shockwave Godzilla gets up and Actually speaks to Hunter, he tells him that he is close to death and had a great time Serving with him and the rest of the team, then says he could have seen his son become the next Godzilla, Hunter says he already is and Godzilla dies, Hunter tells Shockwave he will be back and goes to help the citizens, while hes gone Shockwave tells Godzillas spirit that he has been a great warrior and a great friend ever since he first came, and he says "we will always remember you", Hunter gets back and both of them walk home, 8 minutes later Hunter tells the current Godzilla that his father is dead, Godzilla is sad for the news but was able to hold the emotion in, then the Younger Godzilla becomes the new King of the Monsters. Delta Saga a Mercenary named Scurge is terrorizing the city, Hunter and his squad try to put an end to his madness.., Bane finds a dead Sangheili body on the streets, Hunter was supprised by this encounter, he later finds Ren (spartan warrior), he says he is glad to see him again after a long time, 1 day later he shows Master chief his legendary energy sword Sinon Fang, 2 days later he finds two stormtroops chilling and he asks them if they seen Scurge, they tell him that he went in the pit below, Hunter thanks them and goes down there, he finds Scurge and they engage in Conversation, then they fight, Scurge uses some kind of flashbang attack and Hunter couldnt see for a few seconds then scurge is gone, then he went back to base and he goes on the internet to hire a Mercenary to help them find scurge, he finds a Yautja named Malak, he tells him he has to pay $700 but Hunter has way more money since he served in the Covenant empire, Malak accepts the offer and they go to base Hunter introduces Malak to the team, as Hunter was talking with Bane, Shockwave and Thunderckracker come back to tell Hunter they have defeated Scurge's last minion, Hunter was impressed by Thunderckrackers skill and he tells the team what will happen for the time being, 1 day later he discusses the plan to take scurge out, another day later he takes part of the team to the streets and they find Scurge, Scurge tells them that Locust was one of his Lieutenants, then they fight to the death, Hunter and Scurge fought a very devestating battle, then it ends when Hunter kills Scurge with Sinon Fang, Hunter and the squad go back to base, a day later he tells Bane that they will take a break from fighting for a while, but until a new foe arises, they will be ready. Abilities Hunter is known to have a very powerful Punch that rivals other Superhumans, he holds a legendary type 1 energy sword named Sinon fang that may Compete with any other Legendary blade, Hunter has the Ability to fly but doesn't really use it often, he also has some Resistance to fire, he can Lift Godzilla 2014 in the air, so he can carry something twice his size, sometimes his anger makes him stronger Hunter can kick someone miles away due to his powerful feet, it is said that he can catch a blade of a sword with his own hands without flinching Category:Alien Category:Protagonist Category:Badass Category:Hunter Squad